


Per aspera ad astra

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Gentle Sex, Happy Sex, Horny Teenagers, Human Kirigiri Kyoko, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sweet/Hot, The Author Regrets Everything, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Celestia Ludenberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyoko wishes to be turned into a vampire in order to live the entire rest of her existence with Celestia. Before she's turned, Celestia promises that she'll bring her the biggest amount of pleasure before ending her life as a mortal and joining her in the realm of supernatural and inmortal beings.





	Per aspera ad astra

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, I'm warning y'all readers: THIS SUCKS BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE NSFW.  
> I just wanted to write this because I got motivated by SoMo's rendition of "Or Nah", My Darkest Days "Pornstar Dancing" and "Fuck away the pain" by Divide the day.  
> I should be studying but oh welp, Celesgiri comes first, screw everything else.

“I beg your pardon? I must have misheard what you just said.” Celestia uttered, her scarlet eyes staring deep into her girlfriend’s determined ones. The gambler’s lips parted and she, slowly, ran her tongue through her upper teeth, stopping for a split second over her sharp fangs. 

Kyoko huffed and stepped closer to Celestia until the gambler practically had no personal space left. The goth’s olfactory sense was violated by Kyoko’s lilac perfume, her mind going crazy in a matter of seconds, as the detective’s warmth enveloped her senses. 

“I want you to turn me.” Kyoko begged, her voice a mere whisper yet a resolute and sincere. The purplette bit her lower lip down, hesitant for a second, before adding after some seconds, “I desire to be with you… I want to see eternity with you.”

Celestia gasped and lowered her head, stepping backwards and backing away from her girlfriend slightly. She frowned as she placed her deadly pale left hand over her mouth, gesture that gave away how deep in thought she actually was.

“Are you sure about that?” The vampire asked after some minutes, bringing an end to the heavy silence that had fallen upon them. “You’ll outlive everyone else, you’ll live enough to see your dear ones die one by one.” Celestia warned, shooting a warning glance at the detective, although it came softer than she first wanted.

“I am.” Kyoko answered with absolute resolution, nodding in order to add emphasis to her words.  

The gambler sighed, dropped her hand and placed it on her right hip, and lifted her head again. “Well then, I might as well bring you as much pleasure as I can before I put an end to your current life.”

The detective hummed, but didn’t get the chance to voice her thoughts, Celestia’s lips claiming her own before Kyoko could even mutter a single word. Kyoko immediately enveloped Celestia’s hips with both of her arms as she was pushed by the vampire to the wall that was behind them.

Celestia’s lips claimed Kyoko’s as hers, peppering them with small and chaste kisses, pulling her lower lip with her own here and then. The kisses weren’t rushed nor harsh, they were soft and gentle, much like Celestia herself. Speaking of which, the vampire ran her tongue slowly and tentatively throughout Kyoko’s lower lip, wordlessly asking for permission to deepen the kiss.

Kyoko pulled her closer as she opened her mouth to let the vampire in. Their tongues met not so long after that, immediately beginning to dance with the other to a slow and seductive rhythm. The detective’s hands snaked upwards, sneaking underneath Celestia’s jacket and crawling all the way up.

The goth took the hint and removed her jacket as she could without breaking the kiss, then threw it away once it was off. Her pale hands began wandering all the way up Kyoko’s abdominals to her chest, then to her shoulderplates, where she gave Kyoko’s jacket a small tug. 

That time, they separated slightly, breathing heavily and hotly practically against each other’s mouths. Kyoko removed her jacket as she stared right into Celestia’s intoxicating eyes, soon removing her shirt as well. 

“Take my skirt off,” the vampire commanded as she took her shirt off, her fingers unbuttoning it in a shaky and impatient way. Kyoko nodded and placed her hands on Celestia’s hips, then let them wander around until she found the two buttons on each side. Celestia took Kyoko’s face on her hands and kissed her lips again, as Kyoko messily tried to remove the piece of clothing that Celestia had ordered to get rid off.

Celestia was awestruck, still trying to process that Kyoko had begged her to turn into a vampire  _ willingly because she so desired _ , because she wanted to spend an eternity by her side and only her side. For a mortal to make a supernatural creature, despite not being a pure-blood, feel and be in such a rush… Kyoko surely was one of the kind. 

As her skirt fell to the floor and she stepped away from it, Celestia pushed Kyoko against the wall once more. “Turn around.” The vampire ordered in a sultry voice between hungry and needy kisses. Kyoko whined, looked at Celestia’s eyes —and found a stern gaze looking right back at her,— and did as she had been ordered albeit reluctantly. 

“Hands on the wall.” Celestia instructed, walking away from Kyoko to her nightstand, where a certain item was waiting for her within the first drawer. Celestia got rid off her panties mid-way, opened the drawer and took the scarlet strap-on. Even a vampire was allowed to have fun from time to time.

Celestia placed herself behind Kyoko and unclasped her own bra expertly with her free hand, letting it fall nearby her. The vampire licked her lips as she observed Kyoko while she put on the strap-on as fast as she could without messing up. She hadn’t done research and practiced one or two times for nothing after all.

“Now, Kyoko…” Celestia mused as she placed the palm of her hands on Kyoko’s warm back. 

_ “So warm, so full of life…”  _ Celestia thought as she let her fingers roam free, eventually finding the fabric of Kyoko’s bra. The vampire took a step closer and placed herself right behind Kyoko, the plastic cock making contact with Kyoko’s arse. The detective gasped, her bra growing loose in a matter of seconds.

“Let’s have fun,” the gambler singsang before she kissed Kyoko’s nape, biting —no fangs included, she was doing her best to keep them under control,— her skin softly as she slowly brought her hands to Kyoko’s now free breasts.

The warmth of Kyoko’s flesh contrasted so much with the general coolness of Celestia’s body that it made her wonder if she was doing the right choice as she fondled her breasts carefully.

“Are you really sure you desire to turn into a monster, ma chérie?” The vampire asked casually as she sighed into Kyoko’s nape skin. The detective pushed her body against the wall slightly and gulped before nodding. 

“Yes.” Kyoko answered simply, her gloved fingers scratching the concrete in front of her when Celestia breathed hotly against the spot where her right shoulder and neck connected. 

“I’m giving you the chance to go back on your words… Take advantage of it. I don’t want to ruin your life like mine was a couple of years ago, so please, do consider the offer.” Celestia pushed, her fingers finding their way to Kyoko’s nipples. “We can consume our love and leave it at that if you want.” 

Within the irrationality she was under, Kyoko managed to shook her head. “I want to, Taeko.” Something was triggered within Celestia the same moment she heard Kyoko utter those words. She bit down Kyoko’s neck, fighting back the urge to  _ properly  _ bite and claim, as she pushed her body closer to Kyoko, her fingers pinching Kyoko’s nipples with more strength.

Celestia swore that she had heard Kyoko muttering “fuck yes” under her breath, but she wasn’t entirely sure about it, so she chose to keep on doing her business.

And with her business, she entirely meant Kyoko.

“So warm, so alluring…” Celestia mumbled partly absentmindedly, partly on purpose, as with one last pinch to Kyoko’s nipples, she let her hands crawl downwards. 

The detective whined under her touch.

_ “You sure do love to be praised, Kyoko…” _

As her hands kept on snaking downwards, soon enough finding Kyoko’s skirt waistband, Celestia kept on complimenting the detective like a mantra, the compliments coming out in a soft and sincere way from her lips.

“You’re so good for me, dear…” Celestia murmured against Kyoko’s shoulder as she unclasped the skirt, lowering it alongside her panties. 

“So obedient, so radiant…” The goth complimented as she caressed Kyoko’s hips slowly. Her red eyes never left Kyoko’s face, always observing the way she bit her lip and pressed her eyes close. 

Kyoko raised her ass, making further contact with the scarlet strap-on, gasping and moaning as she scratched the wall while Celestia explored her thighs with her right hand as one got back upwards to her chest.

“My, and so wet for me.” Celestia pointed out, smirking against Kyoko’s skin before kissing it as she ran her middle finger over her clit teasingly. 

The detective whined and bucked her hips.

“You’re so eager, gorgeous… So eager, so fulfilling, so full of desire.” Celestia said, her words practically dripping honey as she talked. 

Kyoko moaned when Celestia’s thumb pressed against her clit and moved around in tiny circles and drove her oh so mad because how fucking good it felt. It didn’t help that Celestia was also playing with one of her hardened nipples.

“Okay baby, slowly now, mkay?” Celestia warned, kissing Kyoko’s shoulder again as she aligned with her cunt and brought the plastic tip to the detective’s cunt, never stopping to circle her clit in order to get her more stimulated.

With a slow rock of her hips, Celestia began to introduce the cock inside Kyoko, watching mid-way when she saw how Kyoko was clinging to the wall. It wasn’t their first time —perhaps their second or third,— but they had never done something like this before, so it was obvious that Kyoko wouldn’t be entirely ready for it.

Celestia traced circles on Kyoko’s stomach as she kissed her shoulder and neck, in order to help her feel better and adjust somewhat quicker.

“You’re doing great, honey.” Celestia reassured, her pace on Kyoko’s clit fastening up slightly. “You’re doing amazing, my love… I adore you.” Celestia kept on saying as she introduced the rest, smiling when Kyoko moaned loudly.

“You tell me when to start moving, gorgeous.” Celestia told Kyoko, who nodded despite trying to adjust to the feeling of having something so foreign within her. It didn’t really hurt, being extremely wet had helped… It just felt different.

“Do it.” 

“Your wishes are my commands.” Celestia whispered before rocking her hips backwards and then forwards tentatively, observing the way Kyoko reacted. When she saw that it was okay, and that Kyoko had liked it, Celestia did so again.

Celestia kept rocking slowly until Kyoko, blinded by sheer pleasure, begged her to go faster and to ravish her. 

The vampire had her doubts, but she was nobody to defy her beloved’s words. She wanted the best for Kyoko and if she wanted to be ravished, then ravished she was going to be.

“Scream my name, Kyoko… Scream it.” Celestia commanded as she rocked her hips as fast and hard as she could, enjoying how Kyoko was bucking her hips as well. 

“Oh Lord, Taeko!” Kyoko screamt, her voice torn between moans and gasps. 

The feeling was so joyous and she was burning brighter than a thousand suns, her walls clenching around the toy as she came closer to the apex. Kyoko couldn’t stand it, it was all too much: the feeling of being praised, to be fucked raw by the one she loved, to feel Celestia’s breasts and hard nipples on her back, one of her hands playing with her nipples and the other playing between her legs, the vampire kissing and biting her sensitive flesh.

Kyoko came undone with Celestia’s real name on her lips, leaning in on the wall in order to support herself and not fall, even if she knew that Celestia was there in case she did, and Kyoko was sure that she was seeing stars by the time Celestia slowed down, riding her orgasm down.

“Perfect, babe, you were outstanding… So beautiful moaning my name and rocking for me.” Kyoko heard Celestia say through her haze. 

Celestia’s strong arms surrounded her waist and she felt her girlfriend’s hot breath on her left side of the neck.

“Sweet dreams, my angel.” Celestia muttered before she sank her fangs on her flesh and tore through it easily. 

Kyoko moaned, although her vision was going black as time passed. She felt funny, between the orgasm, blood being taken away from her and some other liquid, which her logical side of her brain said that it was poison, entering her.

Celestia had been true to her word. She had indeed given her ultimate pleasure before ending her current life, although Kyoko couldn’t complain. The burning warmth she had felt couldn’t be compared to anything else.

The detective fell captive of darkness’ embrace, although through her slumber, she could still feel Celestia’s body pressed against her keeping her unconscious one warm.

Celestia had shown her infinity, and when she came back to her senses, Kyoko was determined to give her a taste of it as well.


End file.
